1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to burners for furnaces, and the like, and particularly to a liquid fuel burner for efficiently burning waste such as engine lubricating oil, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this era of limited hydrocarbon energy resources, it is important that the most efficient use possible be made of such resources. One area of waste occurs with lubricating oils as used in an internal combustion engine, and the like, which is generally discarded when it can no longer be used for its primary purpose. Although such waste oil is frequently used to hold down dust on unpaved vehicle and pedestrian pathways, there is need for a burner which will efficiently and effectively burn such oil for purposes of, for example, heating residential and commercial building space, and for other appropriate purposes.
Many liquid fuel burners have been previously proposed, but have deficiencies as regards the use of waste lubricating oil and similar potential liquid fuels because of excessive smoke, fouling and clogging of elements of the burner assembly, and other comparable problems.
Examples of known liquid fuel burners can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 771,769, issued Oct. 4, 1904 to P. Davies et al.; 801,360, issued Oct. 10, 1906 to E. Christensen; 1,969,157, issued Aug. 7, 1934 to P. D. Shoenberger; 2,174,695, issued Oct. 3, 1939 to J. H. Frickie; and 2,325,495, issued July 27, 1943 to W. Ferguson.